A Walk With Avalanche
by Red Witch
Summary: A fluffy fic where Lance and Kitty have a chance meeting in the park.


****

Rabid squirrels ate the disclaimer telling you that I don't own X-Men Evolution characters. I just thought this up as something silly and sweet for Lance/Kitty fans. 

**A Walk With Avalanche**

"Toad will you please get down outta that tree?" Lance snapped. It had been a warm day and the Brotherhood was bored at being stuck in the house. So they all decided to take a trip to the park. Well all besides Tabitha. They decided to sneak out and leave her home, much to her annoyance. As soon as they got to the park, Pietro took off 'looking for victims' and he found himself stuck with Fred and Todd. 

"Fred don't put that in your mouth!" Lance snapped. "You don't know where it's been!" 

"Yes I do on that bench," Fred pointed.

"Hey look!" Todd hung upside down from a tree. "I'm a monkey! Ooh! Ooh!"

"I'm a gorilla!" Fred beat his chest. Lance held his head as they both made monkey sounds. 

"That's it!" Lance groaned. "I am outta here! See ya you apes." 

He took off on his own. He wandered alone for a while, trying to clear his head of the minor headache. He wasn't looking where he was going until he literally bumped into someone.

"Hey!" Lance yelped. "Kitty? What are you doing here?" 

"I was walking," Kitty looked at him.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that. Are you alone?" He looked around.

"Pretty much," She shrugged. "I kinda went to be myself you know. But I think Evan's skating around here somewhere."

"Oh boy," Lance sighed. "Pietro's running around loose and you know what that means."

"Can't catch me!" Something fast knocked them both down. 

"PIETRO!" Evan skated by on his skateboard knocking down both Lance and Kitty as they tried to get up again. 

"HEY WATCH IT YOU CREEPS!" Kitty shouted.

"Something tells me the pavement isn't exactly the safest place right about now," Lance groaned. "Um, how about we talk over there by those trees?" Kitty gave her a look. "What you don't trust me? Don't answer that. Look I just want to talk. No funny stuff, I promise." 

"Oh okay," Kitty sighed as they walked over to a secluded spot. "Well?"

"Uh," Lance gulped, scratching his head. It was that moment his brain decided not to work. He couldn't think of what to say. "Um, uh…nice day isn't it?"

Kitty glared at him. "Gee don't be mad!" Lance gulped. "What did I do?"

"Nothing really," Kitty sighed. "I came to the park to get away for a while, y'know? To just chill out and forget things, like the stress of all the training at the mansion and the low grade I got on one of my tests and then I find you here and then Pietro and Evan start going at it." 

"I kinda get the picture," Lance grumbled. "Things are crazy at the Brotherhood house as well." 

"I can imagine," Kitty smiled. "Come on, let's go for a walk." She took his hand. Lance looked at her in surprise. He smiled and they started to walk together. 

"I'm glad I met you today," Kitty told Lance. "Sometimes it seems like everything is so crazy and hectic. It's nice just not thinking about things sometimes."

"I know how you feel," Lance said. "There are so few really good times, it's a crime to ruin them."

"Hmmm," Kitty smiled.

"What?" Lance asked. 

"I was just thinking you're a whole different person when you're not, you know, being Avalanche."

"Avalanche is only a part of me. Just like Shadowcat is only a part of you," Lance said. "But it's not all I am. There's a part of me that I don't really get to let out much. I dunno, life just hasn't let me let that part out much." 

Kitty looked at him with sadness in her eyes. Lance looked away, ashamed. Kitty took his face in her hand. They looked into each other eyes. Lance closed his eyes and bent down to kiss her.

"AAHHHAAAH!" A pile of leaves and twigs fell from the trees. "Ha Ha!"

"TOAD!" Lance shouted as he hopped away. "You are gonna die you little nutcase!"

"Great," Kitty snapped. "Now I have leaves in my hair!" 

"Here let me help you," Lance offered to help, but Kitty pushed him away. Then Kitty saw the hurt look in Lance's eyes.

"Oh here," She sighed, giving him a comb out of her pocket. They both sat down on the ground. Kitty had her back to Lance. Gently Lance loosened her ponytail and picked the leaves from her hair. Then he started to comb it out. 

_Funny,_ He thought. _I'd never realized how soft Kitty's hair was. _ He meticulously began to comb every strand of hair as if it was the most delicate thing on earth. With one hand he used the comb, with the other he gently held her hair. It took all his self-control not to openly stroke it. Instead he focused on the texture between his fingers. It felt like strands of spun silk. 

He felt so content doing this. Never did he dream that a simple act could be so soothing to him. It just felt so right, him doing this for Kitty. "I think that's enough Lance," Kitty smiled and put her hair up. 

"Uh…" He stumbled over the words. "I um, just wanted to make sure I got everything out." 

"Uh huh," Kitty smirked. "Okay, your turn."

"Huh?"

"You did my hair, now I'm gonna do yours," Kitty got up on her knees in order to have a better vantage point. "Now turn around."

"This isn't gonna hurt is it?" Lance gulped, doing as he was told. He didn't want to think about the tangles in his hair.

"Don't worry," She smiled. "I'll be gentle." He felt her soft fingers working deftly through his hair. Lance couldn't help but feel a little silly. He hadn't had his hair brushed by someone else since he was a small child. Still, it felt…nice. He relaxed and closed his eyes, shutting out everything except her gentle fingers playing and smoothing out his hair. 

Her fingers began to exert gentle pressure on his head, massaging his scalp. Involuntarily he let out a low purr of delight as she continued with her ministrations. _This feels like heaven._ He felt so much better, so calm and safe. All his worries were gone, replaced by the happiness and peace of the moment. Even his headache was gone, magically vanishing under Kitty's skilled hands.

"Better?" Her voice lifted softly into his ear.

"Hmmm." Lance hummed in contentment.

"You know this is nice," She sighed. "Just being here is so peaceful. I'd forgotten how nice and quiet it is in the park."

A loud crash and Evan screaming Pietro's name was heard in the distance. "Well usually," Kitty sighed.

"Aw forget about them," Lance looked into her eyes. "Let's not let them spoil the moment. We should enjoy ourselves."

"You're right," She hugged him. They both made their way over to a tree and lay down. Kitty lay against Lance's chest as he held her in his arms. Lance gently stroked her hair. "I wish we could do this more often."

"Yeah just leave our weirdo friends behind," Lance sighed.

"I thought we weren't going to talk about them?" Kitty smiled shyly. 

"Right," Lance kissed her forehead. He closed his eyes and rested his chin against her head. He took in the soft scent of her hair. "So what do you…?"

"Shh," She put a finger to his lips. "Let's not talk. Let's just you know, be here." 

"Okay," He smiled. They sat like that for a while, not saying anything. 

Eventually Pietro sped by them. "Hey lovebirds!" He piped up. "I'd hate to interrupt this tender moment but Evan called in a few other members of the Geek Squad in for support. Let's just say they weren't too thrilled by my little surprise using a fountain, chewing gum and soda pop. We'd better go before they get unstuck."

"I'd better help them," Kitty sighed as they got up. 

"Yeah," Lance sighed. "I gotta go too." Todd and Fred came up as well. "Come on you animals. Back to the zoo." 

"Bye," Kitty waved as they left. 

"Hey Lance are you okay?" Todd asked. "You ain't mad at me are ya for my little joke huh? Lance? Lance?"

Lance ignored him humming happily. "Isn't today a great day?" 

The remaining members of the Brotherhood looked at each other. "Boy he's gotta get out more," Fred sighed. 


End file.
